·Observar·
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios formaron una perfecta letra “o” al tiempo que el sonrojo terminaba de expandirse con sumo cuidado. ¿Acaso el Inuzuka también sabia observar? Y él, se limito a sonreír. ·KibaIno· ¡Colección 100 Drabble's KibaIno!


**E**xplicación**:** Bien, esta será una colección de 100 Drabble's KibaIno. Si querido lector, no estas mal de la vista ni debes ir al oculista: ¡100 Drabbles KibaIno! Es un reto propuesto por mi mejor amigo, tras una extraña platica donde terminó diciendo _"…si pudiste aumentar las paginas de GaaMatsu… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él KibaIno?_" Y bien, aquí esta el resultado. La pareja es inusual, si, pero me gusta hasta la medula. Diré que la colección puede traer cualquier clase de advertencias que daré al inicio de la historia en cada caso.

**D**isclaimer**:** Kiba, Ino y todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**D**edicado**:** A los pocos y fieles fans de esta pareja.

* * *

**C**olección** 100 D**rabbles** K**iba**I**no

* * *

**T**ítulo: **· Observar ·**

**D**rabble #: **5**

**P**areja(s): KibaIno

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna

* * *

**· Observar ·**

_La observó, intentando grabar en su mente cada una de sus delicadas facciones. Quizás eran aquellos hermosos ojos o quizás era su pequeña boca sonrosada, posiblemente el dulce aroma a flores que emanaba…o tan solo era todo aquello en conjunto lo que hacían que simplemente no pudiera dejar de observarla. Era pedirle un imposible a su cabeza, aunque su vida dependiese de ello no podría dejar de mirarla, como lo estaba haciendo._

— ¿Q-que miras? —_la escuchó tartamudear, mientras desviaba la mirada._

_No entendía del todo el genio de la rubia, pero en realidad, no quería entenderlo. Claro, nunca se lo diría a nadie pero…parte del encanto de ella, era exactamente eso. La siguió observando, sin responder a su pregunta. Ella en verdad se enojaría._

— ¡Deja eso, Kiba! —_le ordenó, arrugando el entrecejo y ocultando su rostro tras el largo mechón de cabello rubio que no llevaba recogido._

_Él se carcajeo con descaro. Ella se giró para mirarlo con incredulidad. Baya, el Inuzuka en verdad tenía una risa agradable y acogedora a sus oídos. Encantadora._

— ¡Dime que es lo que tanto miras! —_Lo señaló, de forma acusadora_—. Y no te burles…idiota.

_Kiba paró de reírse y se acercó un poco más. La rubia tragó en seco y parpadeó un par de veces levemente deslumbrada por el repentino acercamiento. Juntó sus narices, solo para comprobar que la suya estaba completamente fría a causa de la helada noche y la de ella completamente caliente gracias al sonrojo que surcaba con majestuosidad su rostro._

— ¿Ahora puedes decirme…—_sus respiraciones se mezclaban con delicia, a juicio de ambos_—. …que estoy mirando, Ino?

_Parecía confundida, es mas, lo estaba. La pregunta era tan obvia que chocaba con lo estúpida. La estaba mirando a ella, es decir, estaban frente a frente y él no despegaba sus ojos negros de sus zafiros. Era muy obvia, pero Kiba…lo estaba preguntando muy en serio._

—Yo…—_no sabía muy bien que contestar, y él no dejaba de observarla de aquella forma._

_Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo pero la mirada del castaño era tan intensa y a la vez dulce que podía confundirte a la perfección. Y cuando la miraba de esa forma sentía un extraño ahogamiento, un nudo en la garganta que a duras penas la dejaba respirar. Ah, solo eso le faltaba: Kiba Inuzuka la dejaba sin habla y por poco le cortaba la respiración._ _Aquello era completamente ridículo._

— ¿Lo sabes? —_Cuestionó de nuevo, sin abandonar aquel tono serio_—. ¿En verdad lo sabes?

_Definitivamente la respuesta no podía ser "A mi" ya que si así fuese no lo preguntaría de forma tan…centrada. No podía ser, pero…la estaba observando a ella, no había duda de eso. Oh Dios, Kiba se había vuelto loco y ahora pretendía enloquecerla a ella._

—Estoy mirando —_se decidió a responder, al ver que ella no pensaba hacerlo_—. La perfección.

_Sus ojos se abrieron y sus labios formaron una perfecta letra "o" al tiempo que el sonrojo terminaba de expandirse con sumo cuidado, derritiéndose sobre sus pómulos hasta cubrir las mejillas completas._

_Y él, se limito a sonreír._

* * *

**Nota:** Que imaginativos mis títulos, ¿a que si? La verdad tenía una idea en mi cabeza y se transformó en algo completamente distinto mientras iba redactando y, claro, me encantó el resultado.

¡Adivinen!

¡Si!

500 palabras completitas, joder, mi primer Drabble con todas las de la ley.

(_Huye, con sus 500 palabras_)


End file.
